


Hunter

by Eating_Iron



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:15:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8234152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eating_Iron/pseuds/Eating_Iron
Summary: The Hunter arrives at Fairy Tail and nobody knows how his presence will effect the future for better, or for worse..Bickslow x OC (Gay relationship :) ) (And most main ships gajevy, nalu etc.)





	1. Prologue

 

**Cover Town, Fiore,**

**Winter of X773**

A ten year old boy ran through the underbrush, batting away small branches and ducking under the larger ones. The ground beneath him began to flatten, less and less foliage as he entered the small town and began hearing the bustling sound of the market.

“Brother, wait up!” A voice called from the forest once the boy had broken out into a clearing.

He turned, his sharp features obvious in the midday sun, bow in hand and a quiver slung over his shoulder. Suddenly a young girl, his sister, burst out of the bushes in similar clothes to his; slightly torn and homemade, simple yet faded colours of brown and green.

“Aww don’t worry ‘lil sis, I’ll go slow for your little legs.” He said, patting her head and turning on his heels. “Now come on, dad wants us to grab salt from the market.” Smiling, the brother took his little sister's hand and started walking down a worn path into town.

 

Upon entering the town square he felt a small tug on his arm and he looked down at his sister who was gazing off to the side. “What is it Lisa?” He asked, she raised her arm and pointed across the square to a crowd of people.

“Ripley I think i just saw someone use magic! Magic we haven’t seen before!” Lisa squealed excitedly. Ripley couldn't help the grin that grew on his face, he had a slight obsession with magic but he didn’t have much to look into as his family lived outside of the town and was pretty self-sufficient.

 

The two bolted over into the crowd and pushed their way through, earning a few grumbles from the crowd until they made it to the front. A man with blue hair who was ...embarrassingly short, was using his magic to create a small display of fireworks in the palm of his hand. Ripley felt his sister’s hand slip from his as she dashed towards the mage.

“Hey mister what magic is that?” Lisa asked with wide eyes, her blonde hair showering over her face. The blue-haired man looked down at her, pushed his glasses up and smiled at her.

 

“Well little miss, this is solid script magic.” He said, quickly writing ‘Stone’ in the air and caught the word as it became solid stone as Ripley leaned in.

“So you can make stuff by writing it in the air? That’s awesome!” Ripley exclaimed but his look became slightly nervous when he looked up to see the mage looking at him curiously, almost as if he was analysing him. “U-um mister?” He stuttered, taking a small step back before the man spoke up.

“Boy..Do you use magic? No.. No no no you don’t use magic but you _have_ it.” The mage mumbled, his jaw slacking as he thought. Ripley didn’t move.

“I..Have magic?” He asked disbelievingly, slightly shaking his head, his shoulder length dirty blonde, sandy, ponytail.

“Yes! You do! Do your parents use magic?” He inquired, Ripley merely shook his head as he was still in shock at the thought of having magic powers.

“Brother you have magic? Why didn’t you tell me or papa?” Lisa almost shouted, snapping Ripley from his daze.

“Uh, sorry sis, I didn’t know I had...Magic.”

“My lad! We need to find out what your inherent magic is! Is it okay if i visit you with a magic tester?”

Ripley hesitated, his father was not one for socialising, but maybe he would be okay with it if it had to do with his son having magic...

“Sure! Why not!” Ripley said a little too excitedly than he meant to.

“Very well, I’ll meet you by that fountain in an hour.” And with a wave, he went back to attending the needy crowd as Ripley and Lisa Soames ambled off to wait for the mage.

 

After an excruciating hour of waiting the mage approached them. “Now before we head off I should introduce myself, I’m David McGarden, and as you know, a solid script mage.” He said with a respectful tilt of his head as Ripley stood up.

“I’m Ripley Soames, and my little sister’s Lisa. Our dad’s a hunter in the mountains so we don’t spend much time in town.” He said the latter with a small grimace that was well hidden, but taken note of by the perceptive mage.

“Oh? And where is your sister now?”

“I sent her back home, she got bored of waiting.”

“Good good, shall we be on our way then?” He asked, obviously slightly excited at the premise of discovering what Ripley’s magic was.

“C-can we do that test now? I don't know if my dad will let you in…” Ripley mumbled, looking down at his feet and shuffling slightly. David merely smiled and pulled out a blue lacrima.

“Of course Ripley, here, all you need to do is put a hand on this and really concentrate on it. Imagine a power from deep within your soul flowing out into it.” David said, squatting and holding it out for Ripley. He put his hand on the lacrima and felt a strange pull, and then a push against his hand and he heard David gasp.

“Mister are you okay?” Ripley asked worriedly as David merely let out a quiet chuckle.

“Ripley..you are one amazing young man.” He took his glasses off and looked straight at the boy. “You have a very rare form of magic, Hijack Magic.”

They boy was stunned for a moment before asking, “Hijack Magic? Whassat?” David hummed before speaking again.

“Well from what I’ve read, it allows the mage to basically copy another mage’s magic and mould it to their own use.”

“That’s..AWESOME!” Ripley exclaimed

“ _Sir_?”

_What’s that?_

_“Mr...Ah Soames, the train’s at the station.”_

_Station? What station?_

_Oh, I’m dreaming again..._

  



	2. Fairy Tail?

“Normal Speech”

_ Thoughts _

**“Magic!”**

 

Sounds and scents suddenly assaulted Ripley as he jolted awake.  _ A dream of back then ey? _ He thought, rubbing some sleep and smiling at the man who roused hm from his sleep.

“Oh you’re awake.” The man said, obviously a member of the train staff as he was in uniform.

“Thank you, sorry for the trouble, I’m not the biggest fan of trains so I’ll get outta your hair..” Ripley said, grinning and rubbed his neck in an embarrassed fashion as he shuffled out of his compartment and ambled down the carriage backwards before turning and hopping out of the train.

“Ahhh Magnolia, smells..fresh.” He mumbled to himself, looking at a signpost.  _ Fairy Tail..Fairy Tail...Gotta find Fairy Taillll _ He sung in his head and hummed along to his little song. 

Walking down a main street Ripley was on point, extending his senses to search for any mages in the area to ask for directions.

After several minutes of aimless walking and searching Ripley got bored and decided to look for somewhere to eat. Conveniently he could see a cafe nearby that was still open, even though it was getting dark. Ripley leaned in through the door to look into the empty cafe and called out.

“Hellooo? Anyone home..Or working? Both?” 

There was a light crashing from the rear of the cafe and some more than an earful of profane language coming from the now visible woman in her late 40’s who obviously ran the establishment by the way she stood. As if she literally owned the place.

“Oh hello there, how can I help you young man?” She asked, the previous hardened demeanor replaced with one of sweetness only elderly ladies could normally pull off.

“I was just wondering if you were still open, I’m new in town and I wouldn’t mind something to drink and maybe some directions…” He asked, trailing off in acceptance that he wouldn’t find Fairy Tail without aid.   
“Oh why of course! Come now have a seat, will water do?” She asked, already pouring a glass, causing Ripley to let out a soft chuckle.

“That’s great thanks.” He said, accepting the glass from her and taking a deep swig as the owner sat down in a chair opposite him.

“You mentioned you needed directions, where would you be heading in our humble town, Kardia Cathedral maybe. No! It’s Fairy Tail isn’t it! You’ve got that sparkle of a mage in your eyes!” She exclaimed and grinned at Ripley’s quick expression of shock at her guess.  _ She was bang on… _

“W-well yeah I am.... Is their guild hall near here?” He receded a little as she let out a hearty laugh.

“ _ Near _ here? It’s less than 400 meters further down this street, but I’d hurry if I were you, they close up quite soon now.” She said, standing up. As Ripley opened his mouth to speak she cut him off quickly. “No, you must be exhausted and they’ll give you a room for the night, even more likely if you intend to join them”

Ripley was quickly ushered out of the shop until he was standing in the street, his black hooded cloak slightly swaying in the wind. He was about to retaliate until he heard cheers and.. A small explosion in the direction he was told Fairy Tail was. Curiosity piqued, Ripley marched in the direction of Fairy Tail.

**Fairy Tail Guild Hall~**

  
Silence befell the guild as the wide doors creaked open ominously to reveal a mysterious character wrapped in a hooded cloak, a bow slung over their shoulder but no quiver in sight. Their face was masked all for their smirk, sharp and fierce, and suddenly he spoke. “I’m here to join Fairy Tail.” He dropped his hood and sauntered towards the bar,smiling gently at the white haired woman. “You’re...Mirajane right?” he asked, pointing at her with a tilt of his head. She laughed and bowed her head at him.

“Yes, Mirajane Strauss, and as I heard from your..dramatic entrance, you wish to join our little family?” She giggled, pulling a stamp out from under the bar.

“Yep! Haven’t been in a guild yet, and I hear you’re one of the best around.” 

“Well I’ll let you see that fact for yourself...Sorry but i don’t think i got your name.” Mirajane stated, raising an eyebrow as he laughed.

“My bad, I’m Ripley Soames, I just got into town and came straight here.” Ripley took a seat at the bar and placed his elbows on the wood, leaning in. “So is there some initiation test or challenge of sorts?” Mirajane let out a small giggle.

“Oh nothing of the sorts, just your name, age, and magic. And I feel like you’ll fit in just fine.”

“Well you know my name, I’m 21 and I use a combination of Hijack Magic, Enchanted Archery Magic, and Hunter Magic.” He said, puffing his chest out slightly in pride.

“Hijack Magic? I don’t think I’ve ever heard of that one before…” Mirajane mumbled, trying to figure out what the magic was. “Anyway, where would you like you mark and what colour?” Ripley paused for a moment before lifting his right arm and removing a lacrima tipped gauntlet.    
“Right here” He pointed at the back of his forearm. “ Dark green, please.” Holding out his arm Mirajane stamped the appendage on in a quick flair of magic, and pulled it away.

“All done! Oh and a quick word of warning Ripley, there are a lot of fights in thi-” Mirajane was cut off by a flying, flaming and slightly sparking boy The pink haired boy jumped up in a fighting stance.

“LAXUS FIGHT ME!” He screamed across the hall, Ripley turned to see a blonde man who’d obviously hit the pink haired one over and didn’t want to fight him.

“I don’t fight weaklings.” Laxus spat before returning to his team. Natsu grumbled in defeat as he spotted Ripley smirking at him.

“Do you wanna fight?” Natsu asked innocently, looking up at the older mage. Ripley merely shrugged, and replied.

“Sure, why not.” He pulled his gauntlet back on and hung his cloak over a bar stool, revealing his black steel light armour, protecting his torso and shoulders. He unslung his bow and held it out in his left hand to show a glowing gold band around the centre of the bow. “My only tip, this is where I summon arrows from.” He said, indicating to the band on the bow.

“That makes sense, You’re kinda like Erza then I guess.” Natsu said, cracking his knuckles and lighting his hands on fire.” My tip is, I use fire magic. Now let’s fight!” The pink haired boy had jumped towards Ripley, his fist flaming. But before his fist connected Ripley sidestepped and hit Natsu on the back with the bow sending him flying forward.

“So you’re ‘the salamander’, immune to fire ey? Well then…” Ripley closed his eyes for a second and quickly ran towards the bored topless man sitting on the side watching the small fight and patted his shoulder. “Sorry, I need to borrow something.” Before Gray could answer Ripley had started running back towards Natsu. Summoning an arrow that was glowing light blue and radiating a blue mist. 

**“Frozen Arrow”** Ripley said emotionlessly before letting it loose. Natsu attempted to dodge but the arrow hit him square in the shoulder and freezing his entire left arm entirely in an instant. Natsu stared at his arm in shock for a moment before starting to melt the ice.

“What...What did you just do? That was Gray’s magic!” Natsu said, very confused that someone else was using his nemesis’ signature magic as Gray spoke up.

“I’m wondering that too.” He had stood up and was crossing his arms and walking towards the melting ice. “Because that was almost entirely my magic, like ash-for-brains said.” Before Ripley could attempt to reply a tiny old man in orange and white striped clothing walked into the middle of them.

“That, my boys, was a rare form of magic called Hijack Magic. Our newest member here just stole some of Gray’s magic and fired it at Natsu.” He looked up at Ripley. “It is considered a black magic because the user can steal ALL of a mage’s magic, killing them.” His stare held as silence filled the hall, everyone was now listening, although nearly everyone sweat dropped when Ripley spoke up. 

“Who’s the old midget with Giant Magic, is he trying to compensate for his height or what?” Ripley asked, gesturing at the man with the point of his bow.

“Makarov Dreyar, Guild Master, and I’d take this more seriously if I were you child. You could get reported to the council for that magic.” He scowled. Ripley smiled at him and held up two fingers.

“One, so could that funky looking guy over there.” Pointing over at Bickslow in the corner with the others of the thunder god tribe. “Two, the Council is completely aware of me and my magic, I used to work for them.” He stated, lowering his arm and waiting for Makarov’s answer. The said man scowled for a second before asking.

“What did you say your name was?”

  
“Ripley Soames.” He answered, wondering if the old man was figuring it out.  _ He’s getting there _ . His grin spread as Makarov’s eyes widened and looked up at him again.

“The mage hunter.” He mumbled, Ripley threw a fist up in the air and grinned.

“Bingo! Ripley Soames, Ex-Council mage hunter, codename: Ripper!” Suddenly Makarov grinned, and laughed.

“Warrod said you’d be a weird one, he didn’t say anything about you being the mage hunter though! Welcome to Fairy Tail my boy, I hope you enjoy it here.”

“Old leafy mentioned me? And I thought he didn’t like me because I thought his surname was ‘sequins’ .” Ripley said, slinging his bow back over a shoulder. “Any advice on where to spend the night old man?” Makarov paused in thought for a moment before lighting up with an idea. 

“Laxus’ team ,The Thunder God Tribe, share a house and I’m pretty sure they have a spare room. Go ask them, also it won’t harm to try and join a team.” Ripley nodded and gave the elderly mage a lazy one-handed salute.

“I’ll take you word for it, old man.” He said as he turned and ambled towards the team, who all looked at him suspiciously as he approached them. “What?” He asked, “ I don’t bite, unless it’s necessary..” He smirked as Freed smiled a little and Bickslow gave a small laugh.

“I like ya already, Ripley right? I’m Bickslow.” The visored man said, sticking his tongue out where his strangely placed guild mark resided. Freed gave a cough to catch Ripley’s attention.

“I overheard that you require  accommodation and that you’re possibly interested in joining a team. We would gladly let you stay in our house on a single condition.” Freed said, fixing his collar as he spoke.

“Well that depends on the condition, greenie.” Ripley said, repressing a giggle at Freed’s new nickname, which Evergreen and Bickslow did not. Freed merely let out a sigh and mumbled something under his breath.

“The condition is that you join our team, you seem like a valuable asset, and I do pride myself on my analysis skills.” Ripley didn’t hesitate to hold his hand out.

“Easy, you’ve got yourself a deal, and a new team member.” Ripley said, as Freed took his hand and shook it.

“Very well, I am Freed Justine, Bickslow has already introduced himself and our only female member is Evergreen here.” He said, indicating at his companions. “Now shall we head ‘home’ I’m sure you want to know where you’ll be residing.” Ripley nodded and followed Freed as he stood and began walking towards the doors when he was flanked by Bickslow and Evergreen.

“So how’d you know that Bicks’ magic is basically illegal?” Evergreen asked, almost purring as she spoke.

“Because he looks like a real bad boy. Duh.” Ripley said nonchalantly, staring straight ahead as the two at his sides tripped over their own feet comically.

“WHAT?” They shouted in unison, now in the streets of Magnolia when Ripley let out a loud laugh and wiped a fake tear from his eye.

“ Oh god I’m kidding, my magic let’s me see what other mages use.” Ripley stated, watching as understanding spread on the duo’s faces.

“Ah yes, that makes.. More sense.” Evergreen said, regaining her composure as she suddenly perked up. “That reminds me, all 3 of us have eye based magic, so I was wondering if you do.” Ripley thought for a second before answering.

“Does this count?” He asked before activating a spell.

**“Hawk’s Eyes.”** He called, his dark green eyes glowing dimly and eye completely filling in with green except for the pupil which dilated. Evergreen and Bickslow blinked at him as they stopped walking.

“Let me guess, you can see really really far now?” Bickslow more stated that asked as Ripley giggled.

“Yup, and I’m pretty sure I just saw a guy fall over in a field over that way.” He said, pointing off into the distance. Evergreen grinned at him.

“Oh you’ll fit in just fine, Ripper.”

 


End file.
